If I was a Cat
by fanfic designer
Summary: Italia se queda dormido pensado en que le gustaría ser un gato... Gerita one-shot super fluff con Nekkotalia. Dejen sus coments


**Konichiwua! He vuelto con mas fluff esta vez de mi otra pareja favorita Gerita! Yay! espero les agrade este pequeño fic y me dejen sus comentarios **

**Disclaimer;** Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia the world series y Hetalia the beautiful Word , no me pertenecen es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido ,sin más que agregar los dejo con el fic

**Nota**: Neko talia Gerita! muy moe! Narrado desde el punto de vista de Italia, en primera persona

**N/A:** Ya que además del anime mi otra pasión son los gatos he decido tomar un fragmento del libro que me gusta mucho "_**Oremos con la Naturaleza, inspirado por gatos "**_del autor _Herbert Borkering,_ quien me dio la idea para este pequeño fic .

**If I was a cat**

**-Italy's Pov-**

Estaba recostado en la grama descansado un poco , aprovechando que Alemania se había distraído con el entrenamiento especial de Japón a quien últimamente lo ponía a hacer mas ejercicios y flexiones , además de que estaba muy al pendiente de su dieta sin sodio y baja en grasa , vi a aquel gatito que siempre se mantiene por acá se metió detrás de una cerca , ¿será la mascota de Alemania?.. no creo , después de todo Alemania me dijo que él tiene perros no gatos , no sé si le gusten los gatos a mi me gustan son tan suaves y esponjosos !.. ojalá yo fuera un gato me gustaría ser un gato aunque sea por un día , y dejar que me acaricien, me consientan y me den rica comida .

Sin darme cuenta el aire fresco de la mañana y las caricias de la grama contra mi cuerpo , me hizo dormir en un profundo sueño

-ve..ve… ve

_**-sueño de Italia—**_

-ve?.. porque estoy parado en cuatro patas? ¿y por qué esta todo mi cuerpo cubierto de pelos!? Yay! Soy un gato- se dijo asustando cuando vio su reflejo en una ventana , un gato color crema con manchitas marrones y su usual cabello rebelde hecho un resortito como siempre a un lado de su peluda cabeza.

-ve! Que emoción podré hacer todo lo que hace un gato: lavarse la carita con saliva y maullar sin cesar!

Neko-talia caminó por los vecindarios , no podía esperar para que Alemania lo viera seguro se sorprendería al ver que de pronto se había convertido en un gatito .

Sin problemas llegó hasta el jardín de la casa del Alemania y dando un salto alcanzó una de la ventanas que estaba entreabierta , pero el espacio no era lo suficientemente ancho para poder pasar por aquella abertura así que reunió todo su aire en sus pulmones e hizo lo que hace todo buen gato: maullar.

-Meow, meow, ve.. meow.. meow, ve.. meeeeeeeeeeooooowww!- al fin de tanta insistencia apareció el rubio con cara de pocos amigos a ver quién era el responsable de aquellos insistentes y molestos chillidos .

-¿un gato?- se dijo desconcertado al ver al animalito allí en el balcón de la ventana tratando inútilmente de entrar

-ve! Meow!-"_es Alemania! , al fin viniste.. soy Italia-neko.. oh olvidaba que como gato no puedo hablar _"-meow, meow.. meow! Ve!

-¿Qué gato tan raro? .. de donde habrá salido? .. no lo había visto por acá

Alemania abrió más la ventana y nekko-Italia entró campante y se estregó contra las rodillas del rubio, mientras ronroneaba .

-vaya.. lo siento amiguito pero si lo que andas buscando es quedarte por acá me temo que no se puede , resulta que tengo perros , 3 perros , si te ven estarás en aprietos

-ve! Meow, meow, meow, meeeeeeooow

-¿Que sucede? ¿Tienes hambre?, bueno de comer supongo que sí puedo darte algo

El rubio fue a la cocina por algo de leche salchichas y jamón , las cual puso en un platito improvisado de una lata de sardinas vacía , nekko-italia devoró la comida con satisfacción y le quedó gotitas de leche en los bigotes los cuales se relamió satisfecho.

_-ser un gatito es muy cansado y da mucha hambre ir de un lugar a otro , que bueno que Alemania tenía algo de comer"_

-vaya ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte alimentado ahora ya no querrás irte de acá y como te dije antes no puedo conservarte

-Meow.. ve!.. –el gatito agitaba su colita de un lado al otro muy feliz esa actitud perezosa y despreocupada y esos ojillos adormilados , sin lugar a dudas le recordaba a alguien .

Nekko Iltaia se estregaba con mas fuerzas en las rodillas de Alemania , hasta que lo obligó a hincarse y acariciarle la cabeza

-eres un gatito muy extraño y peculiar , pero también eres muy lindo.. tal vez puedas quedarte un rato , mis perros están ahora en casa de mi hermano –dijo sonriendo tímidamente

-Meow… ve!-_que bien se siente las caricias de Alemania sobre mi cabecita-_se dijo nekko-italia con contento mientras ronroneaba

"_Abrázame. Bésame y apriétame: soy un gato . Háblame con suavidad, en susurros; acaríciame con la punta de tus dedos y mírame a la cara . Pronuncia mi nombre, no te canses de decirme palabras dulces. Pídeme lo que quieras y dime que soy especial, hermoso y elegante. Háblame con voz amorosa, con voz que acaricie y exprese admiración . Adórame y siéntete feliz de tenerme contigo. Dime cuanto significo para ti y lo que estarías dispuesto a hacer por mi . Falsea la realidad, exagera tu amor por mí. Muéstrame tu corazón y dime quien soy cuando me porto bien . Dime que soy un buen chico ; dime que soy tu mejor amigo; ámame, mira que soy un gato" _

Alemania se quedó largo rato acariciando al gatito , la cabeza, la pancita sus esponjosas amoditas de sus patas y el animalito parecía cada vez más feliz y gustoso, Alemania incluso sintió que se relajaba al acariciar el suave pelaje del felino, y que su ronroneo le acariciaba los dedos como un masaje relajante .

-meow…. Grrr… ve-al poco rato el gatito había caído sumido en un profundo sueño , Alemania solo lo veía y se sentía feliz

-de veras me recuerda tanto a alguien que conozco

_**-fin del sueño de Italia-**_

En ese momento algo me despertó sentía una tibieza en mi cabeza, cuando enfoqué el mundo a mi alrededor me di cuenta que Alemania estaba sentado a mi lado en la grama , se encrespó todo nervioso en cuanto se dio cuenta que me había despertado

-I..ITALIA! TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO EN MEDIO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO! ARRIBA HOLGAZÁN!

-VE! Lo siento!- me apresuré a incorporarme no quería molestarlo más

-que crees que haces? que esto es un paseo por el parque?! , por quedarte dormido 100 flexiones más!-dijo con cara de pocos amigos

-VE!

No estaba del todo seguro pero tenía el presentimiento que Alemania había velado mi sueño y había acariciado mis cabellos, por que sentí aún un calorcillo muy agradable en mis cabellos

Aun así me puse a hacer mis ejercicios por alguna extraña razón me sentía feliz , había tenido el sueño más extraño pero también el más dichoso de todos . Ve.. fui un gato por un rato!

_**Fin**_

Bueno eso ha sido todo , creo que salió bastante fluff.. gracias por leer!


End file.
